(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fluid dispensing assembly and one particularly suited for cleaning headlamps in an automotive vehicle. The headlamp cleaning assembly is of the type having nozzles for spraying liquid upon the headlamps of a vehicle and which also utilizes a compressed gas such as air for forcing the liquid out through the spray nozzles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art and Prior Art Statement
Various systems have been developed which utilize a liquid and a compressed gas such as air for cleaning the headlamps or windshields of automotive vehicles. Such systems typically include various valves and control systems. One such system for cleaning windshields is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,676 to Hanselmann granted Feb. 16, 1965. That system includes an air tank connected to a source of air under pressure and also in communication with a metering chamber disposed beneath a liquid reservoir. One valve controls the flow of pressurized air into and out of the air tank and another valve is associated with the metering chamber to control the flow of liquid into the metering chamber and the flow of pressurized air into the metering chamber. In the system shown in this patent the metering chamber is precharged before the air tank is charged and there is requirement for a plurality of valves. Further, there is no control for determining the amount of air pressure in the air storage tank and there is no provision for assuring that the liquid dispensing lines will be completely purged of liquid.